


Us And You

by LegendsofSnark



Series: The Adventures Of Eddie Brock [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Eddie misses his old lifestyle.Dan tries his best to make sure that Eddie knows that he's willing to negotiate to make him feel better





	Us And You

There's a flyer that's thrown on Dan's desk. He picks it up, grinning as he watched his roommate and boyfriend splayed himself across their (because honestly the moment that the two of them got together the two beds became one) bed. Eddie Brock had been the desire of every man and woman on campus and only a select few actually got to taste. 

 

Before Eddie and Dan had gotten together Eddie used to be the center of attention at these weird parties. And if it wasn't for Anne dragging Dan to one a few months ago he never would have met Eddie.

 

Never would have wondered who the guy was that everyone stood in line for and never would have fallen in love that night. 

 

“They miss me.” Eddie is smug about the poster. On it, in bold letters Dan laughed at what it said. 

 

**Missing: Eddie Brock**

**If found please let him know that we miss him and his ass.**

**If found please text or call us**

 

Dan tossed the paper into the trash can. 

 

“Seriously?” Dan scoffed. He couldn't believe the amount of people that craved his boyfriend and he couldn't believe that they actually wrote up a flyer for it. 

 

Eddie sat up quickly and rubbed at the back of his neck. “And I kind of miss it too. I mean I love you. Don't get me wrong but babe… “ 

 

Dan sighed. Yeah. He knows. 

 

Dan stood up and walked towards Eddie. Eddie laid back against the pillows and spread his legs for Dan to slip in between them. It was a comforting thing, something that Eddie liked. Even when they were fully clothed and just lying around he enjoyed having Dan hold him like this. 

 

Arms were wrapped around Eddie and he was being pulled up towards Dan. Eddie moved himself until he was practically resting on Dan's lap. 

 

“I know. I know. It's just, before I met you and all of this was my life. It was what I knew the most and suddenly it's all gone. They miss me. I miss them.” 

 

Dan pressed a chaste kiss to Eddie's eyelids. 

 

Eddie rested under the sensation and grinned. 

 

“I get that Eddie. I do. But seeing those guys do that with you, knowing what they use to do and how they use to fuck you. I can't handle that. I can't sleep knowing that you're out there doing that with them while I'm here waiting for you to get home. I'm sorry Eddie but you're my boyfriend and I get a little jealous sometimes.” 

 

Eddie pressed a kiss to Dan's cheek. He ran the back of his hand down the other man's neck and smiled sadly. 

 

“I know Danny and I know that you don't want me doing this and I won't deny that I miss it like hell but--” 

 

“Don't say anything else I get it Eddie. I do.” 

 

Dan rested his head against Eddie's. 

 

“If this is something that you want to do, I won't stop you. I'll deal with it. I only want to make you happy. You know that right?” 

 

Eddie doesn't respond. 

 

Instead he eyed Dan, that look of pure want and lust in his eyes and Dan knew already what that meant. 

 

“I'll do whatever to make you happy.” 

 

                                      °○


End file.
